El lago congelado como pista de patinaje
by Lichib
Summary: Quién diría que el lago podía servir como pista de hielo para ellos, aquella Navidad que tuvieron que quedarse en Hogwarts... .:OneShot Hr&D:.


Hola, aquí les traigo otra pequeña historia. De verdad me moría por escribir algo con estos dos, y espero que les guste. Sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero recién estoy empezando, así que si tienen un consejo y lo que quieran, no duden en mandármelo.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

* * *

**El lago congelado como pista de patinaje**

Desde principios de Diciembre, supo que esa Navidad iba a ser diferente. Cada último mes, solía avisarle a la profesora McGonagall que volvería a casa, junto con muchos otros alumnos de su Casa y del colegio. Generalmente compartía vagón con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna al regresar a King's Cross en Londres, donde se despedían y no se veían hasta el inicio de otro bimestre.

Pero esa vez era diferente.

Había sido a finales de Noviembre donde había recibido una carta junto con su eterna copia diaria de _El Profeta_. Reconocería esa pulcra caligrafía donde quiera que fuera: la de su madre. Desgarró el pergamino con bastante ansiedad, sus padres, a pesar de que sabían acerca de todo lo que le ocurría en Hogwarts- se encargaba de escribirles cada semana- raramente mandaban una carta si ella no les había escrito primero. Y ese no era el caso, por lo que se olvidó de la delicadeza y devoró con esos ojos castaños el pedazo de papel tan rápido como pudo, apenas lo hubo abierto.

No podía negar que se había sentido un poco decepcionada y tal vez triste al saber que no vería a sus padres hasta Junio, cuando acabara el curso. Navidad era una fecha importante para ella, y lo que más le gustaba de esas blancas fiestas era poder compartir junto a su familia- constituida básicamente por su padre, su madre y ocasionalmente su abuela- y pasar una agradable semana, como personas normales. _Muggles._

Ella adoraba Hogwarts, ser bruja era lo mejor que le podía pasar. Cuando recibió su primera carta y vio a Dumbledore aparecer en su puerta no se podía creer que eso le estuviera ocurriendo a ella, creía que eso sólo ocurría en las películas. Pero también extrañaba lo de antes, sus antiguos amigos, sus antiguas costumbres, su antigua vida.

Y pasar quince días en compañía de sus padres, en su adorable casa en los suburbios, le hacía recordar que pertenecía a ambos mundos. Y le hacía saber que era parte de ellos.

La cena de Nochebuena, decorar el árbol con su padre mientras su madre horneaba galletas de jengibre en forma de muñequitos y peleaba porque _Crookshanks_ saliera de la cocina, escuchar aquellos pasados de moda villancicos en el viejo tocadiscos, el intercambio de regalos la mañana de Navidad. Todo, todo era parte de ella.

Suspiró hondamente- "Parece que este año no habrá muñecos de jengibre, Crookshanks."- comentó a su gato, cuando éste saltó y se acurrucó en su regazo para quedarse rápidamente dormido, al calor de la buena chimenea de la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor.

**xx**

-"Ya te dije que me quedaré contigo."

-"Y yo ya te dije que no, Harry."- insistió Hermione, después de haberle dicho a su amigo que no volvería a casa esa Navidad. ¿Tan difícil era de entender?

-"No voy a dejar que te quedes sola en Hogwarts."- replicó el moreno, tratando de contener su voz todo lo que podía, ya que Madame Pince no les quitaba la mirada de encima desde que habían llegado a la biblioteca.

-"No voy a estar sola."- contestó con voz serena-"Estaré con Neville, dice que su abuela va a estar de viaje…"- dijo, sin levantar la vista del libro que intentaba leer.

Esa mañana, Hermione le había contado a Harry que sus padres tenían una de esas conferencias de dentistas en Holanda, y preferían que ella se quedara en el castillo, porque de seguro que no iban a tener tiempo con tantas cosas que tenían por hacer. Cosas de ejecutivos.

Y a pesar de que Ginny también le había ofrecido venir a La Madriguera con ellos, la castaña podía ser muy orgullosa cuando lo quería.

-"… además, no quisiera molestar a _Won-won_."- comentó con tono desinteresado, pero la verdad era que no soportaba que Ron se comportara de esa manera con ella. Desde que estaba con Lavender, era otra persona. Y solamente con ella. No terminaba de entenderlo.

-"No vas a…"

-"Harry, por favor. Ya tomé una decisión."- concluyó ligeramente molesta. A veces odiaba que sus amigos fueran tan testarudos con ella.

El _niño-que-vivió_ suspiró. Cuando Hermione Granger decidía algo, no había hechizo en la tierra capaz de disuadirla.

**xx**

Esa blanquísima mañana de Navidad hacía mucho frío. Y a ella le encantaba. Podía sentarse en su butaca favorita, junto a Crookshanks, y ver la nieve caer por horas y no se cansaría. Siempre había pensado que la primera nevada era la más bonita. La más fría, pero la más bonita. A pesar de que el cielo estaba completamente nublado, o completamente libre de nubes, se respiraba ese aire fresco navideño que te invade cada veinticinco de diciembre.

Sonrió al divisar un único paquete debajo del decorado árbol de navidad en la Sala Común, probablemente era de ella, de parte de sus padres- la abuela de Neville solía mandarle cosas realmente pequeñas- y no perdió tiempo en ir a abrirlo.

Todavía tenía algunos minutos. La profesora McGonagall había ordenado a que bajaran al Gran Comedor, con los pocos restantes de la Casa para tomar el desayuno todos juntos. Quizás hasta había unido las mesas, para hacer lo que ella llamaba _consolidar el espíritu navideño_. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin en una mesa, juntos.

Sí, cómo no.

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos, primero tenía un regalo por abrir. Tomó la tarjeta- de esas que siempre dicen _con amor, mamá y papá_- y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Le fascinaba cada pedazo que podía conservar de sus padres. Los extrañaba tanto.

Deshizo el lazo que adornaba la pesada caja y retiró la tapa a un lado. Sus ojos castaños brillaron de emoción. ¡Lo habían recordado! Ya había sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo dijo, pero sus padres lo habían recordado. Sus patines. Le habían enviado los patines que nunca obtuvo de niña.

Los tomó con delicadeza y los pegó a su pecho, aspirando el aroma a nuevo. Y sonrió bobaliconamente.

Recordaba el primer día que fue a la pista de hielo con sus padres y se divirtió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Juró que ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, aun cuando se dio contra el suelo tantas veces que al día siguiente tuvo que aplicarse pomadas. No le importó, le había encantado.

Tampoco perdió tiempo en probárselos, y rió al saber que eran una o quizás dos tallas más grandes que la suya. De seguro, su padre los había escogido, pero por todo lo que implica el rol de padre, se había equivocado. Incluso ahora empezaba a dudar que fueran de mujer completamente. Podían pasar por patines de varón sin ningún problema

Otra vez, no le importó. Adoraba cada cosa que la hiciera sentir en casa.

**xx**

Durante el desayuno, tuvo que convencer a Neville que lo acompañaría al invernadero después de que probara sus nuevos patines. Él no había entendido muy bien lo que había querido decir, pero le bastaba con que fuera a encontrarlo como habían quedado.

Las _Belladonas_ podían ser problemáticas algunas veces.

Pero ahí se encontraba, caminando hacia el lago donde habitaba el calamar gigante, el cual estaba totalmente congelado. Aquel invierno en verdad era el más frío que hubiera sentido en Hogwarts. Tanto así que podía ver su vaho escapando de su boca a través de su bufanda de Gryffindor.

Avanzó hasta el dichoso lago- el camino se le había hecho bastante largo gracias a la nieve que dificultaba el camino- y se quedó de pie ante él. A pesar de que no podía ver su fin, el hielo parecía bastante resistente como para soportar su peso. Se agachó y posó su enguantada mano en el hielo para comprobar qué tan duro era, pero luego se arrepintió porque su guante se quedó pegado a la superficie y le costó bastante poder liberar su mano.

Se colocó los patines bastante rápido, y con cuidado- era muy difícil hacerse hasta la pista cuando no tenías el soporte de una baranda al lado- avanzó hasta situarse en el hielo, con el fin de deslizarse.

Cuando lo logró, se sintió completamente feliz.

Ya hasta se había olvidado de lo que patinar le hacía sentir. Pero cuando comenzó a deslizar un pie tras otro, era como si todas sus preocupaciones y temores se fueran lejos, y quedaran sólo ella y el ruido de los patines. Le gustaba ver cómo el hielo quedaba marcado por cada paso que daba, y disfrutaba haciendo formas en éste sólo para entretenerse.

Así podía pasarse todo el día.

**xx**

Si corría lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez ella perdería su rastro. Y así pareció ser; en uno de sus tantos escapes de dicha chica, había encontrado todo un nuevo camino desde las mazmorras hasta los terrenos de afuera. Y se había felicitado a sí mismo por su descubrimiento.

Últimamente Pansy estaba insoportable. Y no era que la odiara, no, él no podría vivir sin la morena, pero a veces podía ser un poco molesta. Hasta Zabini opinaba lo mismo- y bien sabía él que Zabini gustaba de cualquiera que llevara falda-. Es que decirle que esas fiestas las pasaría en el castillo había sido lo peor que pudo haber hecho. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría avisarle a su acosador número uno que se quedaría esos días en el castillo, _solo_? A él, a quién más.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Por haber salido corriendo, no tuvo tiempo de tomar sus guantes. Y por pura suerte había conservado su gorra en su corta estadía en su Sala Común.

Se detuvo unos momentos antes de acercarse por completo al lago. Frunció el ceño y trató de enfocar mejor su vista. Había una loca haciendo piruetas en el lago congelado. En cualquier momento el hielo se rompería y la persona caería en el agua helada, y él no se apiadaría al burlarse a carcajada limpia por lo tonta que había sido.

Se acercó unos pasos más. La muchacha se movía con gracia, con ágiles movimientos de gacela, pero cuando divisó esa horrorosa bufanda oro escarlata que colgaba de su cuello, casi se da contra el árbol delante de él.

La insufrible de Granger.

Casi no la había reconocido sin ese indomable cabello bajo su gorrita de nieve.

En cualquier día normal, habría dado media vuelta y se hubiera ido, por el simple deseo de querer estar solo. Pero ese día no era normal, y no quería estar solo. No es que su compañía le hiciera mucha gracia, pero prefería eso a una revoltosa Pansy alrededor suyo por el resto de la mañana.

Además, debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para molestarla.

-"Granger, casi no te reconocí sin esa pelusa a la que llamas cabello…"- dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo, aún afuera del lago. Pero ella seguía haciendo esos circulares movimientos.

Bufó indignado. Había formulado ese insulto- debía reconocerlo, no había sido de sus mejores- pero ella no lo había oído. Y un Malfoy siempre debía ser oído por todos, así no quisieran.

Así que puso un pie en el hielo y se aventuró a poner el otro. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, la resbaladiza superficie lo hizo sentarse adrede. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, formulando mil y un insultos dentro de su cabeza: caerse frente a una impura era lo más humillante que podía sucederle.

Hermione pareció reaccionar ante aquel ruido y volteó la cara, lo suficiente para ver cómo Malfoy caía al intentar llegar hasta ella. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, haciendo que el muchacho la viera más furioso aún.

-"No sabía que te gustaba tanto el hielo, Malfoy."- burló Hermione, acercándose a él. Era verdad, ella era una _prefecta_, y evitaba buscar problemas. De hecho, le encantaba imponer orden y disciplina, pero aquel día, no estaba cumpliendo ninguna labor de prefecta.

-"Pues ahora lo sabes, _sangresucia_."- respondió con ira al verse descubierto por la castaña en aquel patético estado. Intentó ponerse otra vez en pie, pero como todas sabemos, el hielo es traicionero, y esta vez le tocó irse de bruces contra el suelo.- "Maldición"- susurró, quedándose a gatas frente a la chica, quien seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Hermione ahogó una risita en su guante. Ver a Malfoy a sus pies podía ser el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría recibir. Pero ella no era frívola, y no disfrutaba del sufrimiento de otros, así que con la bondad que la caracterizaba, estiró ambas manos hacia el rubio.

El albino la vio como si se hubiera vuelto loca, con aquellos orbes grises totalmente inexpresivos.- "No pienso tocarte."- respondió fríamente, mientras se quedaba en sus rodillas.

-"Bueno, entonces arrástrate hasta la orilla…"- respondió- "_como la serpiente que eres_"- pensó para sí con un suspiro. ¿Tan difícil era aceptar ayuda? Entendía que Malfoy tenía una reputación que mantener (de hecho no lo entendía, sólo lo sabía) pero no había nadie en el colegio, y las posibilidades de que alguien los viera eran una en un millón, si contamos al calamar gigante.

- "Lo hago porque quiero, no porque me lo digas, _sangresucia_."- dijo Malfoy, empezando a gatear hasta la orilla, y quizás tomando un color algo parecido al normal en su pálido rostro, claro signo de que la sangre se le había congregado en las mejillas al sentirse avergonzado, humillado.

- "Como quieras"- murmuró Hermione, y él agradeció momentáneamente a Merlín porque ella rodó los ojos y no pudo verlo cambiar a él de color.

La castaña seguía patinando cerca de él, mientras él se hacía con su tortuosa tarea de querer llegar hasta la orilla a gatas, haciendo el ridículo frente a la muchacha. Sus manos dolían tanto que ya las podía sentir entumecidas, Salazar Slytherin sabía lo mucho que dolía aquel helado, valga la redundancia, hielo cuando no se llevaba guantes.

- "Debes estar de suerte"- dijo ceñudo, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica lo seguía de cerca.- "¿Puedes imaginar una mejor manera de pasar la Navidad?"- e intentó ser lo más arrogante que pudo ser, pero ella parecía haber construido una pared contra su egocentrismo.

- "De hecho, sí."- contestó ella con naturalidad. El rubio llegó hasta la orilla y se dejó caer en la nieve para descansar un momento antes de volver a ponerse de pie. El golpe de hacía un rato lo hacía pedir reposo y sus manos pedían calor a gritos. La castaña vio ésto como una invitación y se sentó unos cuantos metros a su lado.

Draco la vio de reojo, completamente ceñudo. ¿Acaso había dicho que ella podía sentarse con él, a disfrutar del paisaje? Bufó con desconcierto, porque eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

- "¿Por qué no estás en casa con tus padres?"- preguntó hosca y desinteresadamente. Hermione lo observó por unos segundos, unos segundos en los que él sintió un extraño cosquilleo en sus mejillas.

- "Tienen una… conferencia."- contestó, entre extrañada y divertida. Descontando los insultos, había sido lo más parecido a una conversación normal con el supuesto príncipe de Slytherin.

- "¿Y San Potter y Weasel?"- volvió a preguntar, esta vez volteando su rostro para observarla mejor. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrosada, tal vez por las agitadas vueltas que había estado dando, y unos cuantos rizos castaños cubrían sus mejillas. Se veía… bien.- "¿No me digas que se quedaron sin espacio en su madriguera?"- agregó rápidamente para tapar ese pequeño momento de debilidad.

Hermione rió secamente, negando con la cabeza. Claro, no podía esperar nada más de Malfoy, tenía que burlarse de los demás para sentirse bien consigo mismo.- "Preferí quedarme aquí."- dijo al fin. Malfoy volvió su vista hacia el horizonte, su rostro serio y distante.- "¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no has vuelto a casa como los demás?"

- "Preferí quedarme aquí."- repitió mecánicamente, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera esbozar una sonrisa, él la vio más ceñudo.- "Y eso es algo que a ti no te importa."- agregó.

- "Y justo cuando creí que podría conversar contigo."- dijo, mientras se arreglaba el cabello y recogía sus piernas. Malfoy dirigió su vista hacia los pies de la castaña y se quedó mirando, curioso.-"… pero claro, sólo soy una impura ¿por qué habría de quedarte a platicar conmigo la mañana de Navidad?"- seguía diciendo, pero Malfoy no la escuchaba.

- "Sí, sí, como sea,_ sangresucia,_ ¿qué traes puesto?"- preguntó con naturalidad. Como si de nubes y de arco iris se tratara.

Hermione resopló por milésima vez antes de contestar, luego vio hacia donde Malfoy señalaba con la cabeza.- "Son patines".- respondió secamente. El rubio elevó su vista y clavó sus ojos grises en los de la Gryffindor, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.- "Supongo que nunca viste unos, sirven para deslizarse en el hielo…"- Malfoy dio una ligera cabeceada, viendo con más curiosidad las cosas que traía ella.- "¿Q-quieres probarlos?"- se atrevió a preguntar. Pero luego suspiró, obviamente, él le diría que no.

Que jamás se atrevería a ponerse algo _muggle_, y mucho menos algo que ella hubiese tocado.

- "No son de mi talla…"- contestó.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿Era eso un sí? Antes de que él se pudiera arrepentir- y ver a Malfoy patinar no era algo que se veía todos los días- decidió asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza.- "Creo que lo son."- dijo, empezando a desatar los cordones.

- "No sabía que aparte de come libros, fueras pie grande."- dijo con perspicacia.

- "Papá se equivocó y me mandó unos más grandes, Malfoy."- contestó cansinamente.- "Y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…"- se sacó un patín y se lo pasó.

- "Creo que las calcetas de osito están pasadas de moda."- burló una vez más el albino.

- "¡No son osos…! Olvídalo, al menos es más divertido que llevarlas negras."- contestó con voz de marisabidilla, mientras se deshacía de su otro patín y veía los calcetines negros de Malfoy.

- "Se llama elegancia. Pero era de esperarse que esa palabra no estuviera en tu vocabulario…"- dijo sin inmutarse ante otro eterno resoplido.

- "¿Sabes cuál te falta a ti? Modestia."- advirtió que su interlocutor iba a responderle seguramente algo igual de fastidioso.- "¡Sólo póntelos, Malfoy."- contestó ella exasperada. Se puso sus zapatillas antes de que el frío terminara de congelar sus deditos, y Malfoy se asía con sus patines.- "Se colocan como un calzado normal ¿eh? Sólo para que sepas…"

- "Lo sé, _sangresucia_, no te hagas la lista conmigo."- espetó duramente.

- "No sabía que tenías el orgullo tan sensible, Malfoy."- intentó burlar ella, pero el rubio le envió una mirada asesina.- "Bien, ahora ponte de pie."- agregó, ignorando sus miradas como dagas e incorporándose.

- "Difícil con estos _patones,_ Granger, pesan…"- se quejó, y luego bufó porque la chica una vez más había ahogado una risita burlona.- "¿Te hace gracia?"- aguijoneó con odio.

- "Bastante. Digo, no todos los días se ve a un Malfoy aprendiendo a patinar."- dijo con sorna.

- "Ya te lo dije, estás de suerte."- repitió él, todavía sentado sobre la nieve.

- "Venga, ponte de pie."- ordenó Hermione una vez más, con voz paciente.

- "¿Qué crees que intento hacer?"- respondió molesto. En verdad estaba intentado ponerse de pie, pero se le hacía difícil por esos _patones_ que parecían querer incrustarlo al suelo.

- "Yo te ayudo…"- y volvió a estirar sus manos. Pero Malfoy la vio con una mezcla de molestia y repudio. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.- "Oh, Malfoy, vamos, perdiste tu dignidad cuando te caíste frente a mí, no vengas ahora con esto."

- "Si sirve para que cierres la bocota."- respondió rápidamente con desdén, tomando sus manos con rudeza y apoyando su peso entero en ella para incorporarse.

Hermione se vio desprevenida y tuvo que trastabillar unos cuantos pasos antes de poder sostenerse sin caer encima de él, pero aún con esa sonrisa socarrona en los labios.- "Oh, estás disfrutando esto ¿no es cierto, _sangresucia_?"

-"No sabes cuánto."- rió ella, cuando el rubio se hubo elevado toda su altura frente a ella.- "Bien, ahora desliza un pie tras otro con..."- intentó explicar, pero el rubio ya se había adelantado hacia la pista.- "¡Malfoy, espera!"

Draco había logrado deslizarse unos cuantos pasos con suma elegancia, por lo que volteó el rostro lo suficiente para que la castaña viera su perfil- "No necesito que me digas qué hacer, _sangresuuu_…"- antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, otra vez estaba de bruces contra el suelo.

- "Te dije que esperaras."- dijo corriendo hacia él. Prácticamente, patinó hacia él haciendo aspavientos con los brazos: el hielo estaba realmente resbaladizo.- "Eso te pasa por santurrón."- se agachó junto al chico y se quedó viéndolo divertida.

- "Impura."

- "Pedante."

- "Come libros."

- "Narcisista."

- "¡Ratón de biblioteca!"

- "¡Hurón desabrido!"

Se quedaron viendo fijamente unos segundos, con las respiraciones agitadas. Malfoy estaba arrodillado y Hermione se agachaba a su lado, escudriñándole el rostro con esos cálidos ojos castaños.

Otra vez sentían ese cosquilleo. Draco lo sentía cuando Granger lo veía de esa forma, y Hermione lo había sentido cuando el rubio le había dado las manos- que a pesar de llevarlas enguantadas, pudo sentir su frío tacto-.

- "¿Apreciando el arte?"- burló él con picardía, cuando ella se había sumergido en su escudriñamiento al rostro del Slytherin.

- "No eres para tanto."- respondió arisca y sonrojada. Se puso de pie y estiró las manos otra vez para ayudarlo, pero Malfoy no se la iba a hacer fácil.

Draco tomó sus manos fuertemente y trató de incorporarse, haciendo peso extra para que ella tuviera que apañárselas. Pero ella no era tan fuerte, y no podía sostenerlo. Por lo que en lo que parecía que él se estaba incorporando, estaba cayendo.

Y así terminó otra vez, estampado contra el suelo. Sólo que Hermione estaba encima de él.

Abrió la boca para soltar el insulto apropiado cuando sintió la frente de ella chocar contra su quijada, y su aliento caliente golpear su cuello; se quedó paralizado. Como si todos sus nervios hubieran decidido crisparse de repente.

Oyó a Hermione quejarse, y al elevar la cabeza, se encontró de lleno con aquellos brillantes ojos castaños que lo veían de aquella forma tan penetrante. Y con aquel tono rosa en sus mejillas se veía más bella aún. Y al diablo con lo que podrían decir Snape, su padre, o cualquiera que lo viera. Ella se veía radiante, delicada, frágil.

Lentamente acarició su mejilla, y sólo así pudo comprobar lo sedosa y tersa que era su piel, como de muñeca. Era una sensación que nunca antes había tenido. Era como acariciar el algodón más suave que pudiera haber.

Terciopelo.

Hermione se había quedado de piedra al sentir la fría mano del rubio sobre su mejilla, como si miles de espinas le hubiesen atravesado la piel. Pero después del primer segundo, ese contacto movió algo dentro de ella, cerca a su estómago. La hizo cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, dejándose llevar por el calor que le producía esa caricia.

Estaba a punto de acunar su rostro contra esa mano cuando algo le hizo volver a la realidad.

Se oyó a lo lejos que alguien gritaba "Draco", con voz bastante desquiciada.

Entonces ambos se separaron como si fueran dos potentes imanes repeliéndose.

- "Debo irme."- carraspeó el rubio, empujando a la castaña por los hombros sin delicadeza alguna.

- "S-sí…."- dijo aún aturdida, mientras se incorporaba más rápido que él y le ofrecía otra vez sus manos. Pero él no las necesitó y se puso en pie, sin ninguna dificultad.

Avanzaron hasta la orilla en silencio. A la entrada del castillo, podían ver una figura con una bufanda verde haciéndose cada vez más nítida. Era Pansy, y venía por Draco.

- "Debo conseguirme uno de estos…"- dijo Draco cuando terminó de atarse los cordones de sus zapatos (seguramente muy caros) y le entregó los patines a Hermione.

- "Te diré dónde."- contestó la chica, todavía sonrojada o extrañada por lo que había sucedido ahí en medio del lago.

- "Bien…"- con la misma actitud altiva, Draco se sacudió la nieve de su ropa y pasó de largo a Hermione, en dirección hacia su compañera de Slytherin. Antes de perderse de la vista de la muchacha, volteó su rostro.- "Feliz Navidad, Granger."- sonrió de medio lado, y sin esperar respuesta, siguió su camino.

- "Feliz Navidad, Malfoy."- susurró, aunque el rubio ya no podía escucharla. Se quedó ahí unos minutos más, abrazando sus patines.

Definitivamente, esa Navidad había sido diferente.


End file.
